A New Marie's Garden
by Misaki Shimizu chan
Summary: It takes place after Season Two of Yumeiro Patissiere Professional. Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou, the sweets spirits, and a whole lot is creating a new Marie's Garden in London. English, OOC and Rated T for safety.
1. In Marie's Garden

**WARNING: Read my profile's warning before you begin to read**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or Yumeiro Patissiere Professional

**Takes Place: **Right after season two

~In Marie's Garden~

Ichigo and Kashino and, of course, the sweets spirits, Vanilla and Chocolat, walked calmly out of the plane. They have arrived in London! Apparently, Henri Lucas: Henri-sensei, had called Ichigo to meet up in London right after Kashino confessed. During that time, Miya Koshiro, or Miya, was there with Johnny McBeal. They were there to confess with their love, after even realizing that Ichigo and Kashino like each other, but they still wanted to be with them.

Anyways, during that time, Ichigo and Kashino had saw Miya and Johnny, Kashino mad because Miya and Johnny had promised to leave them alone, and basically knocked Miya and Johnny away and fell into a bush behind them. Kashino and Ichigo was kissing, both speechless. Kashino's lips had tasted like chocolate and Ichigo's, like strawberries. Ichigo and Kashino, which probably wanted to kiss even longer, had not gotten their wish. Ichigo's phone rang, which made Ichigo jump, ever so suddenly.

Henri-sensei had called, saying that Marie's Garden was a great success. He, then added on, that he wanted to make a new Marie's Garden, instead in Paris- France but in London- England. Obviously Ichigo and Kashino agreed, wanted to make sweets together even more, ran and called a taxi. They drove to the airport, hopped on the plane with an hour and a half flight, and Ichigo and Kashino was in England, where London is. As of right now, Ichigo and Kashino was holding hands, walking out of the plane, once again, and basically going to the new Marie's Garden, meeting Henri-sensei.

"Goodness! The plane really is a pain in the neck," said Chocolat. She was tired, exhausted, and she hated the plane even more. For the last time Chocolat went on the plane, which wasn't long ago, when Ichigo and Kashino went to Paris- France, she have had motion sickness on the plane. Nearly puking almost every two minutes, Chocolat was tired of the plane. Going on the plane again, Chocolat had hated it. Even after she gets off, Chocolat is moving in circles, and as soon as she stops and thinks the ground isn't moving any longer, Chocolat will start ranting about how she hates the plane.

"Hahahaha," laughed Vanilla hilariously. Vanilla hated Chocolat since they came to 'Earth' in order to find and help those who have the abilities to cook and become a patissiere. They always fight and usually Café-kun and Caramel always have to stop them from a conversation.

"Stop it you two!" said Café.

"Stop-desu!" cried Caramel. Caramel always end her sentences with 'desu' for a polite-ish and cute-ish way. Caramel is the oldest among Chocolat, Vanilla, and Café, but she just acts that way. Anyways, Café and Caramel comes and stops Vanilla and Chocolat's fights, once again. Behind them stood Andou and Hanabusa.

"Café, Caramel!" said Ichigo, who was surprised. She really had completely no clue Café and Caramel was there.

"Andou, Hanabusa!" jumped Kashino. He was shocked as well, with his sweaty hands holding Ichigo's. Kashino, surprisingly had not told his two best friends that he was apparently 'dating' Ichigo.

Staring at Kashino's hand, Hanabusa said, "I see, you've gotten a girlfriend." He putts his hands inside his pocket, grabbed two flower candies, and handed them to Ichigo. "Nice boyfriend you got there," said Hanabusa.

With nearly hot red fire smoke rising from her foot up to her cheeks, through her ears, Ichigo had thanked Hanabusa in an denying way, pretending Kashino was never her girlfriend. Even Ichigo herself would never, ever admit someone as her boyfriend, after even claiming him as a demon, afterwards, an angel.

"Wasn't the plane awful?" asked Chocolat. The sudden change of topic means that she was about to start her rants. Her face, aggravated and the angry mark on her head, was getting her 'fired up' (credits to: _Natsu Dragneel_ from _Fairy Tail_).

"It wasn't as bad as flying from Japan to Paris, right?" teased Hanabusa. He knows how bad it feels on a plane for eighteen hours from Japan to Paris.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chocolat replied. "I mean literally. It was tiring, wasn't it?" Chocolat had said 'literally' loudly, almost too loudly, that everyone, and when everyone was said, it refers to the sweet spirits and patissieres, turned and faced Chocolat again.

"Oooh Chocolat's scared!" accused Vanilla. Once again, Vanilla's teasing Chocolat.

With a glare, Chocolat said, "Of course not, weren't you scared?"

"Stop it you two!" said Café and Caramel but Caramel added in '-desu'. Café and Caramel said it almost too simultaneously even though it wasn't actually a 'said' command. More or less, a yell command.

When both fighting, arguing, and ranting stopped between the sweet spirits, Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino, Ichigo, and finally, the sweet spirits was on their way visiting the new Marie's Garden.

At their arrival, there was a front gate. Henri-sensei was standing there, face pale as if he was waiting for years. On top, there was a sign, saying "Welcome to the Marie's Garden, where you get to eat your favorite sweets from all over the world! Please, enjoy your stay." It was certainly a fascinating sight in London. Fancy words were all over the place.

"Wow, this will be where we make our sweets," said Amano in surprise. It was certainly a wonderful view.

"Yep, it's twice the size bigger than the last Marie's Garden," replied Henri-sensei. "Anyways, welcome to this new Marie's Garden! You will be working together, building up the sweets houses and, make it your best effort!" With a pause, Henri-sensei added, "Also, it will still be the same rules and policy from the last Marie's Garden."

As soon as the four patissieres, knowing that they will work together to make sweets, walked in, there was balloons flying everywhere. That was probably a sign of welcome.

**A/N: Did you like this FanFic? How was it? If you would like, please review! If there are any grammatical things you would wish for me to change, please tell me. Other than that, see you next time! *Meow***

**Oh I almost forgot, have a wonderful Forth of July today or tomorrow based on your time. Cya~ **

** *Meow***


	2. Notice

~Notice~

**A/N: Sigh... I wish I could write tons more. Unfortunately, I :don't have the time to write FanFiction until I pick a High School. I won't be continuing until the middle of the school year. Also, stay as following and still like this story if you want, but you're free to do what you like. Cya soon~**

***Meow***


End file.
